1. Field
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipating devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device used for electronic components.
2. Prior Art
With advancement of computer technology, electronic components operate rapidly. It is well known that the more rapidly the electronic components operate, the more heat the electronic components generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the stability of the operation of the electronic components will be impacted severely. Generally, in order to ensure the electronic components run normally, a heat dissipating device is desired to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic components.
Conventionally, owing to low cost of mould and low level requirement of technics, heat dissipating devices comprising aluminum extruding heat sinks or die casting heat sinks are used widely to remove heat generated by the electronic components. However, due to tehchnics of manufacturing these heat sinks, fins of the heat sinks are formed integratively, such that they are thick and cannot be made thin adequately. Accordingly, the amount of fins of the heat sink decreases, i.e., the heat dissipating area is small. While, the heat generated by the electronic component is more and more with advancement of function and frequency of the electronic component. As a result, these heat sinks cannot meet with the heat dissipating demand of the electronic component. Moreover, also due to tehchnics of manufacture, wastage of heat conductive material used for manufacturing the heat sink is raised.
To overcome the problem set out above, an advanced heat sink with a plurality of fins in assembly arises, each fins is stamped from a thin metal sheet. As a result, the heat sink can have larger amount of fins than before. Consequently, the heat dissipating area of the heat sink is enlarged to a great extent. However, on account of the fins being thin, they are prone to be deformed or scrape operators during transportation or assembling.
Accordingly, in order to avoid what foregoing, a new heat sink with a protecting hood is applied. Referring to FIG. 5, a heat sink 1 with a metal protecting hood 3 shaped “□” is illustrated. The heat sink 1 comprises a plurality of fins 2 stamped from thin metal sheets. The hood 3 hoods on the heat sink 1 and shelters the fins 2 therein to avoid the fins 2 baring to operators or other things. However, the heat sink 1 and the hood 3 are assembled via fasteners 4. It is inconvenient to assemble the hood 3 to the heat sink 1. Moreover, the hood 3 is made form metal, such that a cost of the hood 3 is high.